2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2029 season was a slightly above average season, with 15 storms being named. (does not go with other seasons) Name List * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Don * Elise * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jose * Katia * Lane * Matilda * Nate * Omelda * Phillipe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Wren Storms Hurricane Arlene Arlene was a strong off-season hurricane that formed on May 2. It peaked as a minimum C3 with 115 mph winds, and affected bermuda as such. It then moved north and became extratropical near Canada prior to its landfall on May 7, it dissolved over the country that day. Arlene caused 5 fatalities and minimal damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Brandon Brandon was a strong TS that moved over Cuba on May 30. It then moved up the east coast and made landfall on Georgia on June 1, and dissolved the next day. Brandon caused 13 fatalities and $100,000 in damage. . . . . . Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy was a normal Gulf of Mexico TS that made landfall on June 15, and dissolved the next day. Cindy caused 2 indirect fatalities. . . . . . . Hurricane Don Don was an oddly large C1 that formed on June 30. It moved north until it made landfall on North Carolina on July 3. It moved inland and dissolved on July 5. Don caused 5 fatalities and $1 million in damage. . . . . . Tropical Storm Elise Elise was a short lived TS that did not impact land. It formed on July 23 and dissolved on July 25, without any conflict. . . . . . Hurricane Franklin Franklin was a strong C1 that brought heavy storm surge to Mexico in August. It moved inland on August 3, bringing heavy tides ashore with it. It then stalled just inland for a day, weakening to only a 70 mph TS, before moving inland and dissolving. Franklin caused 241 fatalities and $20 million in damage. . . Hurricane Gert Gert was a very strong storm that formed on August 8, and was a well known storm for ravaging the Caribbean. Gert brought powerful winds from Puerto Rico all the way to New York. It peaked as a C4 near the Bahamas. Gert finally dissolved on August 15. Gert caused 55 fatalities and $5.6 billion in damage. . . . . Hurricane Harvey Harvey was a category 2 hurricane that hit Louisiana. Harvey initially moved through the Caribbean, peaking as a C2, before landing on Louisiana as a 70 mph TS. It brought minimal storm surge. Harvey caused 1 fatality and $200k in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Irma Irma was a unique TS that affected parts of the east coast on September 2. It brought its strongest winds to the Carolinas. It dissolved on September 2, having caused minimal impact on land. . . . . . Hurricane Jose Jose was a very strong hurricane that slammed into Florida on September 5. It crossed over the whole state of Florida, and then it began to move along the East Coast, gradually weakening. Jose finally dissolved on September 8, bringing 112 lives and $2 billion in damage with it. . . . . Hurricane Katia Katia was originally forecast to peak as a minimal hurricane before landfalling on the Yucatan, instead, Katia moved north and rapidly intensified, becoming the first and only C5 of the season. It slammed into Louisiana in a Katrina like fashion, only Katia was stronger. It made landfall as a C4, and slowly weakened, with the remnants dissolving over Illinois on September 30. Katia caused 3,010 fatalities and $12.5 billion in damage. . Tropical Storm Lane Lane was a short lived storm that formed on September 25. It made landfall on September 26 and dissolved that day. Lane caused minimal damage. . . . . Hurricane Matilda Matilda was a high-end Category 1 hurricane that formed on September 28. It paralleled the East Coast until it dissolved on October 4. Matilda did not impact any land. . . . . Hurricane Nate Nate was the strongest hurricane to make landfall on Spain. It did not do much damage, however, as Nate was shown making this landfall days earlier, giving Spain time to prepare. However, Nate still proved to be a strong storm. Nate dissolved on October 14. Nate caused 2 fatalities and $50k in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Omelda Omelda was a typical Yucatan storm. It formed on October 7, and dissolved on October 12. Omelda caused 5 indirect fatalities. . . . . Names 15 storms were named this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Franklin, Gert, Jose and Katia were retired. They will be replaced with Finley, Grisley, Jackson,'' and ''Kristen in the 2035 season. Name list for 2035 * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Don * Elise * Finley * Grisley * Harvey * Irma * Jackson * Kristen * Lane * Matilda * Nate * Omelda * Phillipe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Wren Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Deadly seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons